


拥抱

by phospho2019



Category: Kamen Rider Hibiki, 假面骑士响鬼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phospho2019/pseuds/phospho2019
Summary: 偶然遇见明日梦的响鬼发现少年貌似不太高兴，于是决定去他家看看
Relationships: Adachi Asumu/Hidaka Hitoshi | Hibiki, 明日响





	拥抱

欸？少年？  
刚出超市、拎着大包小包食材准备回立花店的响鬼在人群中看到一个熟悉的身影。本想招呼但很快意识到有什么不对：今天的少年很是沮丧，隔着远远的人群都能被蔓延而来的沮丧感压迫到。平日的少年可是会把腰板挺直的，但今天他好像连眼神都涣散了。  
不可以，这不是他的少年，响鬼痛心疾首。自己作为少年的朋友少年的街坊少年妈妈指定的荣誉监护人和架子鼓指导者，有责任有义务帮少年开导开导。他看着脚边的食材皱眉思考一会，然后猛地用右拳锤了一下左手手掌。“哟西！那么今天就出其不意地去少年家给他做饭吧！”  
毕竟户田山说过没有什么是一顿美味的午饭不能解决的，一顿不行就五顿！  
况且自己可是出了名的适合戴围裙的男人啊！响鬼想到这里不禁嘿嘿笑了起来，引得路边小孩侧目一片。

安达明日梦一回家就把自己锁在房间扑倒在床上。妈妈在老家照顾外婆，所以这两天家里只有自己。  
胸口被什么硌到，摸出来一看是响先生给的指南针。这个小玩意儿被他当护身符一样，用绳子串起来挂在脖子上，事实上明日梦认为自己之所以能考上城南也是拖了这个指南针的福。  
不能这么说，这可是少年你自己的努力哦！------响先生在身边的话肯定会这样说，甚至还会把手搭在他的肩膀上拍拍以示鼓励，每想到这里都会让他充满力量，在这之前。  
明日梦把紧握指南针的拳手狠狠锤向墙，一次又一次，直到关节再也没有任何知觉。他很少在人面前展现发狠的一面，为了不让妈妈担心，但自己一个人的时候则不同。  
关于那件事他很想现在就问问响先生，立刻就问，用前所未有的咄咄逼人的驾驶凑到他眼前问。但是那种事情终究没法开口，只能默默生气。尽管因为这种事伤害自己太任性，他还是忍不住，因为那件事涉及响先生。  
响先生，在和别的男人交往吗？  
一想到那个偶然撞见的画面又让他全力捶墙，直到关节刺痛到仿佛不属于自己，响先生业也不属于自己，他催眠般对自己说，响先生想和谁交往是他自己的事，响先生很忙不能总是围着你转，响先生不和你交往也是他自己的事——  
“您的快递~”  
明日梦从床上弹起来，挂上最好的表情去开门。妈妈又买什么奇怪的东西了吗？  
门一打开，首先映入眼帘的是一束花。啊这，妈妈又有追求者了吗，“妈妈她不在家....啊？”  
花被移开之后露出了他刚刚还在想的脸。“哈哈哈你这小表情真可爱哈哈哈”，面前的响先生物理意义上笑得花枝乱颤，满天星的小花骨朵簌簌而下。“怎么怎么，我可以进去吗？”  
“快，快递？”“快递就是我啊！”响鬼自豪地用花拍拍胸口，明日梦无端地羡慕那束花。“你妈妈把我快递过来给你做饭——开玩笑的只是来看看你啦。”响鬼说着闪身进屋，很熟练地把大包小包放进厨房。  
“我说，你的手，怎么啦？”  
“骑自行车的时候撞到了....”明日梦躲闪着目光。  
“欸....真的吗——”响鬼撅着嘴凑过来围着他转圈，像是狗狗想要嗅出撒谎的气息。“少年第一次对我撒谎欸.....”响鬼很是沮丧地坐到餐桌对面。  
“啊啊其实是我在捶墙对不起。”“少年是遇到什么不好的事了吗？”响鬼关切地探了探头，睁大了眼睛。  
“其实也没什么.....”“可是今天的少年没什么精神的样子。不想说的话就算了，不过我能帮什么忙吗？”  
请和我交往吧响先生！在你被抢走之前！！当然这种话是万万说不出口的。  
“这花是怎么回事？”转移话题的明日梦指着响鬼手边的花束问。难道是响先生送给他的吗，明日梦屏住了呼吸。  
“噢噢这个啊，来的路上被一个男孩莫名其妙地塞了花说是让我务必要收下什么的，我就借花献佛了哈哈哈——”“响先生，在和那个男孩，交往吗。”  
本来以为已经过去了但话就是脱口而出。  
“怎么可能啊我都不认识他，大概是我没注意过的一个邻居吧，说是每天早上看我跑步感觉灵魂都被净化了——”“响先生一直这么受同性欢迎吗？”  
“有吗？”完全没意识到问题所在的响鬼茫然地抬起头认真回忆了一会，然后笃定地点点头。“是啊同性也好异性也好，都说我是像晴天娃娃一样能带来阳光的男人呢哈哈哈是不是很有意思的说法啊——欸少年？欸？。”  
闭眼笑了一会，睁开眼发现少年已经神色恐怖地撑起双臂贴在自己眼前。真是不妙的眼神啊，自己说错什么话了吗？  
“响先生，那天在立花店，把你按在墙上接吻的人是谁啊？”“啊？哪一天？什么墙？”“前天下午”“前天下午啊”趁响鬼闭眼回忆的空当明日梦又贴近一点，几乎能感受到响先生的呼吸了。  
“哦那个，少年你可能误会了，那是我的一个同事，我们当时吵架了所以贴得比较近。从店门口那个视角来看确实像是在接吻吧......”  
“那么，响先生没有在和任何人交往吗？”“没有啊当鬼就很辛苦了。”响鬼说到这里突然睁大眼睛后仰，“难不成少年你是在为这事沮丧吗？”  
沉默。沉默吸干了所有的氧气让人窒息。“是的。”明日梦低声说。  
“哈哈哈所以下次有误会的话早点跟我说就好，”响鬼握住明日梦的手，像传送力量一样捏住，明日梦触电一样抬起头。这是第一次在现实世界结结实实握住响先生的手，不是在梦里也不是在日记中，更不用担心一觉醒来这种温暖的触感会消失。可以感受到响先生常年因握鼓棒而磨出的厚茧，被这样温暖有力的手掌握住就像胎儿浸泡在温暖的羊水之中一样啊安心。明日梦的眼神柔和下来。  
“很抱歉，我.....”  
“不要道歉！少年什么也没做错。”  
“不，那种心态，那种阴暗的占有欲.....我明明知道响先生不是自己的但是忍不住......”明日梦低下头。  
“哦，原来是这样。没关系的，想要占有就大大方方地占有好了，少年想把我当成朋友父亲老师亲属什么的都可以，我们不是一起野营过嘛！青春期这个时候可是非常渴望陪伴的，我经历过所以知道，所以想我的时候打我电话跟我之说就好了！不打魔化魍的时候我还是很闲的，就像送快递一样方便。”  
不是刚说当鬼连恋爱都没时间谈吗。明日梦这句吐槽没说出口，但手心已经开始因为激动而出汗了，应该不是响先生的手太温暖的缘故。  
“有什么要求也可以尽管提，能力范围之内我都能办到。不用怕麻烦！我愿意为少年做一些力所能及的事，感觉我们还是很有缘分的，嗯？”响鬼歪头看他，得到一个点头之后也满意地点点头。  
“我.....”“嗯？大声点我没听清。”响鬼侧耳。  
“我想........”“啊？大声点啦我让我以为我老到耳背了耶。”  
“我想！我想要一个响先生的拥抱！！！”明日梦闭上眼睛，红着脸全力大喊出声。  
“啊好没问题下次大点声！！”响鬼完全没觉得这个要求难为情，反而用和明日梦相同的音量大喊。他“噌”地站起来闪到明日梦身边，像拥抱世界一样张开双臂，背光下明日梦简直觉得这个响先生发着圣光，意识过来的时候已经被响先生一把薅到怀里。响鬼一手拍着少年的后背一边揉着少年的头发，想都没想过的手感让明日梦头皮发麻。  
啊时间静止吧这太超过了。明日梦埋在响先生厚实的胸肌里想，这太超过了他的脸都快陷进去了，好软啊出乎意料的软，原来响先生的胸肌不是像肱二头肌一样坚硬的！太好了！想到这里明日梦扣住响先生的后背狠狠把头埋在他胸口蹭了蹭，每一口呼吸都有响先生的味道，那种消散不去的森林雨后青草地的气息。  
“哈哈你不要哈气了我好痒哈哈哈....”  
响先生还在说着什么“以后可以随便抱”之类的安慰言论，但明日梦已经一个字都听不进去了。他全身的感官都用来感受和记忆这一刻的触感了听力系统已经完全被占线，这几分钟就像一秒钟一样短。  
“少年？少年抱够了吗？少年你呼气把我胸口都弄湿了。嗯算了继续抱吧......”

【END】


End file.
